


Эти двое

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Эти двое не могут прожить друг без друга и дня, но никогда не окажутся в одной постели; даже прикосновения рук строго дозированы: не более двух случайных в день и ещё одно намеренное раз в месяц, непременно в полнолуние. Оба полагают, что любовная связь - бросовый товар, а сердечная дружба с привкусом тайной, безнадёжной, полудетской влюблённости - единственное сокровище, для охраны которого следует подрядить огнедышащего дракона.»<br/>Макс Фрай «Энциклопедия мифов»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эти двое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneChanceToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/gifts).



Они смотрят друг на друга, вкладывая в свои взгляды всё то, что никогда не смогут доверить словам. Шерлок вглядывается в тёмно-синие глаза Джона, лучащиеся светом и теплом, и начинает понимать смысл избитой фразы «Весь мир в твоих глазах». Потому что Джон уже давно стал для него целым миром: другом, помощником, катализатором его мыслительного процесса и тем, с кем он разделяет быт и кров. Холмс знал, что его молчание тяготило окружающих не меньше, чем язвительные реплики, но молчать с Ватсоном оказалось так же легко и просто, как и разговаривать. Шерлок научился читать выражения лица Джона, как открытую книгу, да и тот понимал его порой не хуже. Разве могут их отношения стать ещё теснее? Неужели ради глупых сантиментов, в кои он не верил, и бессмысленной возни под одеялом стоит подвергать риску то, что есть у них сейчас?

Джон смотрит в аквамариновые глаза под чёрной кудрявой чёлкой и не может скрыть восхищения детективом, только что легко раскрывшим дело, надолго поставившее в тупик весь Скотленд-Ярд. Этот невозможный человек не устаёт удивлять его. Шерлок стал для него смыслом жизни и источником вдохновения. Нет, не так. Он вернул Джона к жизни. И пусть порой Холмс бывает несносным, это только лишний раз напоминает Ватсону о том, насколько живым он чувствует себя с ним рядом.

Уже не только глаза, но и всё лицо Джона светится от переполняющей его любви, которую он предпочитает называть дружбой. Во взгляде Шерлока всего на миг проскальзывают нежность и благодарность, которые он тут же прячет за улыбкой и привычной высокомерно-ироничной маской. Никто не должен догадаться, что у железного детектива есть сердце и оно принадлежит скромному врачу. Джон одаривает его ответной улыбкой.

Их лица всё ещё на расстоянии нескольких дюймов (ведь Шерлок вечно вторгается в чужое личное пространство). Двинься хоть один из них сейчас вперёд, и соприкосновение будет неизбежно. Но этого никогда не произойдёт. Зачем опускаться до банальностей, если им и так хорошо друг с другом? Поэтому они никогда не окажутся в одной постели.


End file.
